


Speechless

by yourtoxic_valentine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is a Good Friend, Secrets, cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtoxic_valentine/pseuds/yourtoxic_valentine
Summary: Margaery and Robb have been dating for four years now. With as long as they've been together, Margaery was sure she would have had a ring on her finger by now, but apparently Robb is content with their relationship the way it is. And it's not like she has time to dwell on the state of her relationship, with her florist shop exploding with work and her best friend getting married. But... why does it seem too much to ask for their relationship to keep moving forward?
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to be posting the first chapter of this work. I love, love, love Margaery Tyrell and Robb Stark together, and hope that you all enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed plotting it out.
> 
> As always, a huge, enormous thank you to treaddelicately for being the best friend and beta, and helping me work through issues, and being incredibly encouraging through this.

Wednesdays had become Margaery’s favorite day of the week. With the delivery of flowers for her to sort first thing in the morning, she found herself looking forward to getting her hands on all of them, when they were hers and only hers. There was nothing she loved better than having her hands in buckets of flowers and greenery, already imagining what she was going to create with them. Humming along with the radio, she trimmed the stems and transferred the flowers into buckets of the solution she mixed up as she went over her day’s schedule in her head. Sansa, her best friend and her boyfriend’s sister was due to stop by for a visit and a quick chat about her wedding. Then she had a consultation scheduled with Melessa Tarly for her daughter’s upcoming birthday. Finally, it was dinner with Robb and his family. Glancing up when she heard the back door of her shop open, she lit up when Robb walked in.

“Mm, isn’t this a nice surprise? I wasn’t expecting you to stop by.” Margaery grinned over at him, placing several more roses into a bucket.

“I was in the neighborhood. Figured I’d stop in and see my girl. I brought you fresh tea.” Robb slipped his arms around her waist, ducking his head to press a kiss to the side of her neck even as he set the go cup on the counter.

“Oh, aren’t you just the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

Margaery grinned a bit as she set her trimmers down, and wiped her hands off on the towel she kept on her counter. Turning in Robb’s arms, she leaned up to kiss him, even though they had just seen each other less than two hours before when they left home for work. Laughing quietly, she gave his chest a gentle shove.

“Now, no distracting me. I’m on a schedule. I have a consult this afternoon, and I need to do some more sketches for Sansa. I’m going to talk her into a headpiece instead of the traditional veil.” 

“Gods, it’s weird, hearing you talking about doing flowers and headpieces for my sister. Reminding me that she’s getting married. And that my girl is involved.”

“Ha. I’m helping plan, doing all the floral arrangements, and serving as maid of honor. This wedding is going to be incredible.”

Margaery grinned a bit just at the thought, more than excited that her best friend was getting married, even if she had been hoping for a couple years now for a ring of her own. She had to figure that Robb would propose soon, considering they’d been together almost four years now, and had been living together for over two. It just seemed a natural step that she was ready to take. Not to mention that she’d been planning her own wedding since she was a little girl playing house with her brothers in High Garden.

“Of course it is. You and Sansa won’t let it be anything but.” Robb leaned in to kiss her again. “I’m going to get going. See you tonight, love.”

Giving him a wave, Margaery turned back to the flowers, picking up one of the buckets she’d filled and carried it into the cooler. Once she’d wedged the rest of the flowers into her coolers, she quickly wiped down the counters and swept up the trimmings that had fallen onto the floor. Glancing around the storefront, she made sure that everything was back where it needed to be before her appointments were due to arrive and slipped into a back room to change out of her t-shirt and leggings into a more appropriate skirt and button up. Checking her makeup in the mirror, she made her way back out to the storefront to sip at her tea that Robb had left, a faint smile on her face.

Looking up when the bell over the front door sounded, her entire face lit up again at the sight of her best friend. Sansa and she were friends even before she and Robb got together, and now that they were planning her wedding, it felt like they were closer than ever.

“I’m not too early, am I? I just couldn’t wait. Theon said I was driving him crazy this morning.” Sansa grinned as she pulled Margaery in for a hug.

“No, you’re fine. I just finished changing. I had an order to process this morning, so I didn’t even bother getting dressed before I came over here.” Margaery chuckled as she pulled her over to the seating area, wishing again that the storefront was just a little bigger.

When she had first started her florist shop, the storefront had been perfect, but now that the Golden Rose was growing in popularity, she was having to reconsider everything, and had even turned a couple weddings down as she simply didn’t have the space to prepare everything they wanted. 

“Let me see your ring again, Sansa. Gods, Theon actually has decent taste. Who would have thought?” There was a teasing note as she held her hand out expectantly, gaze falling to the aquamarine and diamond ring on Sansa’s hand. “You know, if you’re really wanting a beach wedding, Sans, we could have a lot of fun with the aqua color. Not to mention, the shade looks great with your coloring.”

“Do you really think so? Mum says a beach wedding has too many unknowns and potential complications, but I know how much Theon loves the sea, and it would be so beautiful to be outside for this.” Sansa was practically glowing at the thought.

“We can make it absolutely perfect. Have some tents on backup in case of weather, but I think if we plan it for early summer… sunset. Oh, Sansa, it’ll be amazing. Tropical flowers, lots of blues, maybe some purples, greenery. And I know your mother has her heart set on you wearing her veil, but I have a different idea.”

Margaery made her way over to the display cabinet, and pulled out a floral headband she’d made from silk flowers. While they weren’t the same colors she knew Sansa would use in her wedding, the flowers were small enough to show the effect that she wanted to create. Stepping behind her best friend, she carefully set the floral crown on her head, and tucked some of her hair around the band, creating a small, loose bun in the back.

“Just use your imagination. Aqua, white, lavender, some green mixed in. Oh, Sansa, it’s perfect.” She tugged her over to a small mirror in the room, practically glowing as she looked at her.

“It is. Mum will have to agree. And this is more of a look for the beach than the veil. I love it so much, Margaery. You’re a genius.” Sansa lit up as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Reaching over, Margaery gave Sansa’s hand a quick squeeze before lifting it up to study the ring again.

“Gods, I want one of these. Who would have thought you and Theon would be getting married before me and Robb? I swear, I thought he was going to propose on our anniversary last year. Don’t get me wrong, I love my greenhouse he built, but… I want a ring.” She tried her hardest not to sound too pouty.

“I’m sure you’re going to get one soon. I bet you and he will be the next ones engaged. He loves you so much. You two are just perfect together.” Sansa squeezed her hand, her gaze moving back to the mirror. “I wish I could leave this in all day. It’s so pretty. You’re so good at this, Marge.”

“Just part of the package. Here, just give it back to me later tonight. You’ll be at dinner, right? See how comfortable it is for all day, and we can decide at your full consultation if it’s what you really want.”

“Thank you so much, Margaery. See you tonight!”

Hugging her tightly, Margaery walked her to the door, waving before walking back to the counter to pick up her file for the next consultation, hoping that everything was going to keep running smoothly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying not to feel flustered, Margaery rushed into the home she shared with Robb, kicking her shoes off at the door and tossing her keys on the entryway table as she ran up the stairs to their bedroom, trying not to swear when she saw him in the home office across from their room.

“I’m not late! I’m not! Gods, one of the buckets fell over in the cooler, and I had to mop up and refill the bucket to put the flowers back in it. I really need more cooler space.” Margaery peeked in where he was sitting at his desk as she wiggled out of her skirt and top. “What are you looking at, love?

There was a quick glimpse of several sale listings on his laptop screen, making her even more curious when she realized they were all houses. Starting to step into his office to get a better look, she was more than a little surprised when Robb minimized the screen. She was barely mollified when he pulled her down for a quick kiss, his fingers stroking through her hair quickly.

“Nothing, love. Just a mate wanting to buy a house. Sent me some pictures to see what I think.” Robb leaned back in his chair, eyes sliding over his girlfriend, clad only in her bra and panties. “Are you going to wear that to dinner? I’m not complaining, but I think Mum and Dad might not think it’s appropriate.”

“Oh, hush.” She eyed him curiously, since he usually didn’t minimize his work screen around her, and swatted at the back of his head playfully. “I’ll only be a minute, I swear. We won’t be late.”

It took her longer than a minute, but by the time they arrived to the Stark home, nearly everyone had already arrived and were in the sitting room, talking and laughing. Margaery soon found herself swept up in wedding talk with Sansa and Catelyn, until the front door opened again, revealing a laughing Jon and Ygritte. Taking the glass of wine that Robb handed her, she looked up with everyone else.

“She said yes!” Jon held Ygritte’s hand up to show off the ring on her finger, his voice full of the excitement that was clear on his face.

Margaery’s fingers tightened incrementally on her wineglass as she looked over at Sansa before quickly beaming over at the couple, trying to ignore her own pang of disappointment, considering she and Robb had been together for longer than Jon and Ygritte.

Dinner was filled with talk of the now two weddings to plan, and despite the looks that Margaery sent Robb several times, he looked completely oblivious, and more caught up in talking to Theon about his bachelor party than anything else. Sipping at her wine, she shot a look at Sansa, wishing she could get some time alone with her best friend, without it looking too suspicious or someone else following them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m going to get a quick shower, love.” Robb pressed a kiss to the top of her head before heading into the bathroom attached to their room.

Margaery had already changed into shorts and one of Robb’s shirts, and curled up in their bed, scrolling through her phone until she heard the water turn on. Pausing at an email from her supplier about a quick special on ribbon and wire, she cursed when she realized that her laptop was downstairs where she had left her work bag after arriving home in a hurry. Leaving her phone on the bed, she padded across the hall to Robb’s office, since she had used his laptop before in moments like this. Settling at the desk, she turned his computer on, clicking to head to the desktop only to be surprised when a screen popped up requesting a password. Frowning, she made a quick guess of her own name, then her name and their anniversary date.

When the warning popped up that a third wrong answer would result in a timed lockout, Margaery simply shut down the laptop and leaned back, trying to piece things together in her mind, and ignore the curling, dark feeling of dread in her stomach before walking back over to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery has a chat with her grandmother, then decides to surprise Robb with dinner. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I'm so glad you're enjoying this, as I'm enjoying writing it. As always, an enormous thank you to my best friend and beta treaddelicately who kept me encouraged and gave me the push I needed to get this chapter going. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Lazy mornings were one of Margaery’s favorite things. Sprawled in the bed, she smiled to herself as she scrolled through her phone, killing time until she had to get up and dress for wedding shopping with Sansa and Catelyn and then to the shop to start working on a few designs for the weekend. Whatever doubts that she had had from finding Robb’s laptop locked were soothed with the absolute thorough way he had made love to her that morning before heading into the office. Stretching lazily, she finally climbed out of bed and scooped up her tank top and panties that had been tossed carelessly when her boyfriend had started kissing her neck, and made her way into the bathroom.

A quick shower later, she put the finishing touches on her makeup as she hummed along to the music playing from her phone. A small part of her still wished that it was her wedding they were going shopping for. Her wedding she was going to be trying on dresses for. Instead, she was going to be trying on bridesmaid dresses and helping Sansa look for her wedding dress. She couldn’t be upset with her best friend, considering Sansa was so happy, and she deserved it after everything she went through with Joffrey. But she and Theon had been together for two years, and here she and Robb were close to four.

Heading downstairs, she reached down and scratched Grey Wind’s ears, letting the Husky out while she poured herself a cup of the coffee that Robb had made before he left, already deciding to pick up their favorite Italian on her way home from the shop to enjoy the night in. Grabbing her phone, she shot him a text to let him know what she was planning and that she was planning on leaving the shop early enough for them to have a few hours before they went to bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaery loved Sansa like a sister, but she was honestly relieved when the wedding shopping was over, mostly because she could only take so much Catelyn in a day. Robb’s mother was a lovely woman, but Gods was she opinionated and she and Sansa would argue all day about the design of clothes if they were allowed to. Luckily though, her best friend had narrowed down her wedding dress to two gowns, and Margaery’s gown was selected. The pictures were saved on her phone to show Robb when they both got home later.

Letting herself into the shop, she switched on her music and reached into her cooler to pull out the flowers she needed for the centerpieces for the baby shower that was scheduled for the upcoming weekend. After hours of trying on dresses and offering her opinion, burying herself in baby roses and daisies and baby’s breath was exactly what she needed to soothe herself. Her fingers twisted the wire and flowers to create a delicate arrangement, and by the time she had worked through two, her hands were aching, but she was so damn pleased with the results.

Taking a break to grab a bottle of water from her mini fridge, she nearly ignored the knock at the door, but a quick peek around the corner made her light up when she saw her grandmother at the door, an expectant look on her face. Quickly hurrying over to let her in, she was immediately drawn into a brisk hug.

“Grandmother! I wasn’t expecting you to drop by. Especially not as I was just taking a break.” Margaery led her back over to the work bench, settling on one of the stools.

“You work too hard, my girl. But I was browsing in the bookshop down the street, and decided to pop in on you. How was your shopping this morning? Successful?” Olenna settled herself in a chair, watching Margaery with a fond smile.

“Oh, yes. We found my dress, and Sansa has two she’s torn between so I expect we’ll go back again soon for her to try them on. Do you want to see mine?”

She set her water down to bring up the photo of the mint colored dress and held it out for her grandmother’s approving nod. Glancing at her phone, she frowned a bit, opening Robb’s text and almost wasn’t surprised when he said that he was going to be working late again.

“It’s beautiful, for a beautiful woman. Now what’s wrong, Margaery? Besides the fact that you’re tripping over yourself in this room.” Olenna’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Oh, Robb’s just working late tonight. I was going to pick up dinner and have a nice night in with him, but he won’t be home in time.”

“So take it to him. Didn’t the two of you used to eat sandwiches in the library together before he graduated? Take the time with him.”

“That’s actually a good idea. I think I will do that.”

Picking up the first two centerpieces, Margaery carried them over to the cooler, holding her breath as she balanced them on a crowded shelf before pulling another bucket of flowers to start working on the remaining centerpieces.

“You really need more room, my girl. This was nice when you first started, but you need another one of those things, and I don’t see room for it.”

“Trust me, grandmother, I know. I really need two or three industrial sized coolers, at least one with built in racks for my buckets, more shelves, an actual work bench that I can spread things out on, a showroom to have consults in, more storage space…”

“Sounds like you have a list of what you need. Now tell me why you don’t have it.”

“I don’t know. I just.. I’m comfortable here. And besides, the rent is affordable and people know where I am. Besides, I feel like I’m still getting my feet under me here.”

“Margaery, you’ve been a hit since you began. You’re my granddaughter. You should find a bigger space, and if you have to, use the trust fund that we both know you haven’t touched.”

Shooting her grandmother an exasperated look, Margaery began weaving roses and daisies together, a faint smile on her face as the design came together easily. Glancing up to give Olenna a smile, she set the partially finished design aside.

“I’m fine, grandmother, I promise. I’ll get a bigger place eventually, but for now, I’m content. Why don’t you go bother Loras and Renly?”

“That’s actually where I’m heading next. But I expect to hear about your surprise dinner soon enough, girl. Go take care of your man.”

“I will, I will.”

Margaery leaned in to let her grandmother kiss her cheek, before picking her phone up to send a reassuring message to Robb that it was okay he was working late, then made a quick phone call to order their favorite dishes at the local Italian restaurant. Satisfied that the plan was in motion, she set back to her table to finish up the centerpieces so that she could clean up and pick up their dinner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a spring in Margaery’s step as she climbed out of her car and pulled the bag of Italian from the backseat. Surprising Robb with dinner was the best idea she’d heard in a while, since he’d been working late for the past few weeks, and they hadn’t been eating together. Sitting across from him and enjoying a good penne was going to be just like when they were first together, and they often dropped in on each other. Letting herself in the office, she raised an eyebrow at the empty secretary desk, but shrugged it off as she walked down the hall.

Her smile shifted to a frown when she heard laughter coming out of Robb’s office, and noticed that the door was mostly shut. Not liking the way the dread started curling in her gut, she stepped close to peek in without opening the door more. Robb was at his desk, leaned back in his chair with his hands tucked behind his head, and a dark haired woman was perched on his desk, legs crossed and bare beneath the skirt she had on. She had never seen the other woman before, but didn’t like what she was seeing, especially when the woman reached out to brush her hand over Robb’s shoulder.

She barely kept from making an angry noise as her gaze shifted and she saw the reflection of his laptop in the window. It was those damn cottages again, and he had several marked from what she could see. Why the seven hells was he looking at damned cottages when they had a perfectly good home that they’d bought together? Why would he hide the fact that he was looking at cottages from her, like it was a damn bloody secret he had to protect with his life? None of it made any sense to her, and she felt like she was going to lose her mind. At the comment from the woman that all the cottages were absolutely adorable, her anger nearly boiled over, and she shoved the door open a little harder than she probably should have to.

“Robb.” Her voice was tight even as her boyfriend sat up sharply.

“Marg, what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you to stop by.” He reached forward automatically, minimizing whatever was on the screen of his laptop. “This is Talisa, our new secretary. Talisa, my girlfriend Margaery.”

“Oh, Robb’s told me so much about you. It’s so nice to meet you.” Talisa slid off the desk, holding her hand out to her.

Margaery simply gave her a dirty look. “I need to speak to Robb alone. Now.”

She didn’t miss the wince that Robb gave as Talisa stepped out, and reached over to shut the door firmly herself. Tossing the bag of food onto his desk carelessly, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

“Would you care to explain that? Because it doesn’t look like you’re working very hard. In fact, it doesn’t look like you’re working at all.” Her back stiffened even more when he stood up.

“I was just taking a quick break. She came back to see if I needed anything before she left. Gods, Margaery, you don’t actually think I was doing something wrong do you?” He drug his hand through his hair.

“I don't know! You’re working late, is what you tell me, then I come here and you’re flirting with that woman. You’re hiding things. It’s not like you.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m not hiding things. I’m working on something for a mate, and I was just taking a break when Talisa came in. Come here, love. You know you’re all the woman I can handle.”

Robb circled his desk, wrapping his arms around Margaery. She stayed stiff for only a moment before melting into him, her arms wrapping around him as well. She breathed out slowly as she rested her head on his chest for a moment.

“I’m sorry too, you know. I just… I don’t know her, and I don’t like her touching you. I was overreacting.”

“It’s okay, love. It’s just stressful now, what with your shop and Sansa and Theon’s wedding. Look, why don’t we go home? We’ll heat up the food you brought, have some wine. Maybe a repeat of this morning?”

“That sounds wonderful. Are you sure? You said you were pretty busy when I called earlier.”

“Nothing I can’t finish up tomorrow. Tonight, I think we need some time.”

Robb pressed a kiss to her forehead, and picked up the bag of food to hand to her before shutting his laptop and leaving it on the desk. She frowned only slightly, since he usually brought it home with him, but figured that he was just leaving it there to make a point of the night being just them. Lacing her fingers through his when he took her hand, she let him lead her out of the office so that they could go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for Sansa and Theon's bachelor-bachelorette party, and Margaery is spending the day at home getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! I apologize for how long it's taken me to update but writer's block, dude. A big thanks to my best friend and beta treaddelicately for helping me through this and getting me going again. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, and I'm hoping you're enjoying this journey!

There was something to be said about sitting back and relaxing while drinking the first cup of coffee and watching the sun rise, knowing that work was not on the agenda for the day. Of course, Margaery had a list of things to get done at home, including packing her and Robb’s bags for Sansa and Theon’s joint bachelor-bachelorette party at the beach. But before that, she was planning to tend to the plants that were in the house. Reaching down, she scratched Grey Wind almost idly between his ears, then laughed when the dog tried to climb into her laugh.

“Oh, you silly thing. You know you’re too big to fit here.” There was affection in her voice as her finger sank into his thick fur. “You’re going to have fun this weekend too. Sansa said that all the dogs are going to be at Ned and Catelyn’s, so you’ll get to see your brothers and sisters.”

She refused to feel silly for talking to a dog, since Grey Wind often looked like he understood every word that she said. Sipping at her coffee, she kept petting him for several moments before finally deciding that she needed to get to work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst part about being a florist and loving plants was that so many of them inevitably ended up at home. Robb had joked they would need a bigger house not for children, but for her plants if the collection kept growing. Which was exactly why she set aside a day a week to deal with all the plants, trimming and watering and repotting those that needed it.

The house felt lonely though, even with Grey Wind laying in a patch of sunlight, and to try and help combat the thoughts that were plaguing her mind daily now, Margaery had already texted Sansa to come over and keep her company while she worked. She had her hands buried in a pot of African violets when she heard the front door open.

“Back here, Sansa! I’m almost done, just need to separate these starts.” She carefully parted the baby plantlings from the parent, tucking them into the new pots she had for them. “You’re taking a couple of these.”

“I always end up killing them, and then have to listen to you moan on for weeks that I’m a murderer.” Sansa leaned in the doorway watching her with a smirk on her face.

“Ugh, you’re right. I’m never giving you any of my babies ever again. Maybe Ygritte. I know Arya doesn’t do well with them. Or I’ll just have to keep them all.”

“Robb will kill you. I swear, you have more plants in here than most greenhouses.”

“That’s because plants make a happy home. Maybe Theon could keep plants alive. Or I could treat you like I did Robb when we met. I only gave him succulents since they’re near impossible to kill.”

Margaery straightened as she finished repotting the plantlings and set all of them back out in the sunlight, carefully watering them beneath their leaves. Peeling her gloves off, she wiped her hands off before nudging Sansa back into the kitchen.

“Tea? Or do you want coffee? I was thinking of making more since I still need to pack.”

“Tea is fine. I can only take so much coffee a day.”

Putting the kettle on, Margaery grinned over at her best friend, even as she pulled the mugs down, and scooped the tea into them.

“I’m glad you did come over, Sansa. I need your opinion on a few things I’m taking for the weekend.”

“Oh, Gods, Marg, I love you, but I absolutely draw the line at helping you pick out lingerie for when you sleep with my brother.”

She couldn’t stop laughing, even as she poured the water into the mugs. Handing Sansa hers, she motioned for her to follow her, heading upstairs to her and Robb’s bedroom.

“No, I have that one covered. But there’s a few other things I want your opinion on. And then I figured I could get the papers for the house we’re staying in, and figure out the room situation.” Margaery set her mug down on the nightstand before pulling out a large suitcase, determined to fit both her and Robb’s things in it, since it was just a weekend trip to Dorne.

She wasn’t surprised when Sansa perched on the bed, just glad for her company while she got things ready. Moving over to the dresser, she got Robb’s clothes ready first, since they were the easiest, and she knew what he liked to wear on vacation. Making sure that his swim trunks were packed as well, she stepped into her closet.

“So are we doing separate little parties while we’re in Dorne, or are we spending all our time as a big group? Because I could get behind a little girls’ night out.” She poked her head out to look at her best friend.

“I was thinking we need a girls’ night out. It’ll be fun. We can dress up, have some drinks and dance, then meet up with the boys somewhere. I’ll text the others, let them know.”

Beaming that Sansa liked the idea, Margaery grabbed a few dresses and carried them out to pack as well. Adding the rest of the clothes she needed for the weekend, she held up her swimsuits.

“I don’t know which ones to take. I love the new ones, the bikinis, but I’m not sure how water friendly they are, and if we all start playing chicken.... I’d rather not flash the entire beach.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you wouldn’t. Why not take a few? We can pick a day for beach games and such, and you can wear one of the more fully covering suits then. And wear the others just around. I’m planning on being in bikinis and sundresses mostly.”

“Excellent idea. See, you’re such a help!”

Margaery quickly finished packing, leaving just their toiletries, as they would need them for the night and in the morning before they left. Setting the suitcase aside, she stretched some.

“I’m going to grab the paperwork for the rental, so we can work on figuring out who is sleeping where. I’m pretty sure it’s in Robb’s office.”

Humming to herself, she crossed the hall to his office, and moved around to the back of his desk. She was pretty sure she had seen him put the papers on the rental house in a drawer in his desk. Reaching for the top drawer, she frowned to herself when she realized that it was locked. A quick test proved the entire desk was locked, which Robb had never done before. He always left extra office supplies in the drawers, and she had been using them since they moved in together which just made the whole situation even more confusing for her. 

Sighing a bit, she rubbed her hands over her face before putting on a bright smile to head back to where Sansa was waiting for her.

“Okay, I’m not sure where Robb put them, but I think I remember the layout. Let’s head back down and enjoy the sunshine outside.”

She picked up her tea mug before leading the way back downstairs and outside, trying to hide the sick feeling curling in her stomach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaery wasn’t sure how she managed to do it, but she kept the appearance of being in a good mood up the rest of the day with Sansa there. Once her friend left though, she was alone with her thoughts, and with everything she was piecing together, she really didn’t like the conclusion. She was curled up on the couch with Grey Wind when Robb finally arrived home from work, earlier than he had been lately.

“There you are, love. Excited to get out of here? Theon says the weekend is going to be great.” He grinned over at her as he shrugged out of his suit jacket.

“Why is your desk locked?” Her voice was quiet, keeping her gaze locked on his face. “I went to get the paperwork about the house for this weekend out of it. But it’s locked.”

“Oh, I left some sensitive work stuff there. Promised the bosses I’d keep it locked up.”

“Robb, it’s only you and me in this house. You’ve never locked your desk before. Do you really think I would go snooping through your work things? Do you not trust me?”

“You know I trust you, Marg. I just locked it up because the boss asked. That’s all, I promise. Come on, now. I thought we were past all this. Let’s grab something to eat so we can get our vacation started.”

Margaery eyed the hand that he held out to her apprehensively for a moment before putting her hand in his and standing up. She wanted to believe him so desperately, but all the signs were lining up. She was just determined not to ruin her best friend’s party or wedding. No matter how hard it was trying to believe that Robb wasn’t cheating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bachelor-bachelorette party on the beach in Dorne sounds like the perfect way to get their relationship back on track. Nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for sticking with me! I had a few rough days, and writing got pushed to the back burner, but now I'm back and I'm so eager to give you guys the rest of this story. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta and best friend, treaddelicately for supporting me and helping me work through this chapter. I have no idea what I would do without you.
> 
> Another big thank you goes out to tinytendril for listening to me word vomit and giving me some ideas to help keep me going.
> 
> A quick note, this chapter does contain smut, so if that's not your cup of tea, I understand, and feel free to skip over that scene!
> 
> If you didn't notice, there's only two chapters left to this story, the final chapter and then an epilogue that I'll post together. Thank you all again for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Margaery honestly couldn’t ask for more in life than right now. Stretched out in a beach chair on a beach in Dorne, a cold mixed drink in her hand and her best friend next to her, life felt pretty damn good, and she was able to make herself forget about all the troubles lately with Robb. He had been so relaxed since they got on the plane, so sweet and attentive to her, she wanted to believe that everything really was right between them. And maybe, just maybe, she’d be going home with a ring on her finger. 

“God, this is perfect. This is exactly what I wanted.” Sansa pulled her sunglasses down to grin over at Margaery. “You’re the best friend ever. I wanted simple, relaxed. A beach weekend is exactly what we need.”

“Of course it is. And besides, who could fault the view?” Margaery grinned a bit, tipping her head towards the ocean.

Robb and Theon were in the water, wearing only low-slung swim trunks, playing some kind of game with Gendry and Jon, the four men drawing most of the attention from the females on the beach. Margaery let her gaze wander over her boyfriend, simply smirking at him when he shot her a grin after looking up at the beach.

“I’m sad this is our last night here, though. I wish we could have spent a week here.” Sansa’s words drew her attention back to her best friend. “I could seriously go for another massage.”

“Gods, yes, another wonderful idea of mine. Couples massages all around. Maybe we can see if they can squeeze us in again tomorrow morning.”

“If only, if only. I’m definitely booking one right before the wedding though.”

“Oh, absolutely, yes, you should.”

She settled back in the chair again, pulling her sunglasses down to watch Robb for a few moments before glancing back over at Sansa, since she could feel her eyes still on her.

“You and Robb seem really good. I was concerned, the other day when I was over. You seemed upset, but now… you’re you again.”

“It was just a day, that’s all. I feel like we’re in a good place, or at least we really have been since getting here. It’s like the beginning all over again, when we couldn’t get enough of each other, and wanted to be together constantly.”

“Theon’s been like that lately, too. I was teasing him, saying we weren’t going to have any energy for our honeymoon if he didn’t calm down.”

Margaery burst out laughing, shifting on her side to look over at Sansa. She took a sip of her drink just as a shadow fell across her.

“What’s so funny, love?” Robb gave her foot a teasing pull before picking her legs up to slide onto the foot of the chair.

“Your sister’s sex life is.” She shot a smirk over at him, not surprised at the face that he immediately pulled.

“Gods, I’m sorry I asked.” He gave her side a poke. “Theon wants to do a huge bonfire tonight. Drinks, smores, the whole nine yards. Sound good to you two?”

“I could go for it. Sansa?” She perked an eyebrow at her best friend.

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. A perfect ending to our last night here.”

“Excellent. I’m going to help him get set up. And please, please, for the love of the Gods, don’t mention sex and my sister again.” 

Margaery giggled even as he leaned down to kiss her before taking off down the beach after Theon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the sun had set, with the bonfire going strong, she snuggled against Robb easily. She had tugged on a skirt and one of his shirts when it started cooling off, but didn’t feel cold at all. Everyone was cozy and tucked together, with the occasional laugh and comment breaking the quiet. Margaery had quit counting drinks, and was pleasantly tipsy from the ones that she’d enjoyed, and was glad that she’d made the decision to abandon her own chair in favor of sitting in Robb’s lap. Even knowing that Sansa and Theon were cuddling only a few feet to one side of him wasn’t distracting him from rubbing her back slowly as he sipped at the beer still in his hand.

  
  


She wasn’t sure if it was the heat from the fire or the alcohol she’d consumed, or maybe it was the feel of Robb’s hand underneath her shirt on her bare back, but as she nuzzled her face into his neck, she could feel warmth spreading inside of her, starting in her core. His fingers dug in as they made another pass down, just barely brushing against the top of her ass before moving back up. She retaliated by rocking her hips back just slightly, a faint smirk curling her lips when she felt his cock twitch inside his sweatpants. Lifting her head from his neck, she gave him a heated look before getting up from his lap and heading towards the beach house. She knew the moment that Robb got to his feet just from the jeers from their friends.

“Oh, come on, it’s early! Where are you two going?” Theon sounded amused as he tightened his arm around Sansa’s shoulders.

“If I have to spell it out for you, mate, you might want to second-guess getting married.” Robb shot his friend a grin as everyone laughed, and quickly caught up to Margaery.

Tugging her impatiently inside, they hurried up to the bedroom, and the door was barely shut before her back was pressed firmly against it. His mouth was hot and demanding against hers as his hands worked her shirt up until it was caught on her tits. Her hands were under his shirt, nails dragging over his skin. It all felt so familiar, so right as her tongue teased against his, savoring the taste of him filling her mouth.

“Gods, Margaery.” Robb’s voice was rough when he broke the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head, and following it with his own.

His hips pushed into hers, and she could feel the delicious press of his erection against her pussy, moaning as she arched her hips to grind into him. His hands moved up her body to weigh her tits in his hands before moving them again to untie the bikini top she still wore while her hands pushed at the sweatpants he’d pulled on when the sun set. He swatted her hands away from him before she could palm his cock, and instead he sank to his knees, pulling down her skirt and bikini bottoms as he did. 

Looking down to meet his dark eyes, she moved with him, leaning back against the door more as he lifted one of her legs to pull her thigh over his shoulder. One of his hands kept rubbing over her thigh as the other slid up to part her pussy lips. She could feel his breath against the damp, sensitive flesh, and her head fell back against the door with a gasp at the first touch of his tongue on her clit. Maybe it was the four years they’d been together, or maybe he really was just that talented, but  _ fuck _ , the moment his tongue was on her, she absolutely lost all train of coherent thoughts.

Her fingers carded into his hair, stroking through the curls as soft whimpers fell out of her mouth. Hips rocked against his mouth as his tongue licked and swirled over her clit, creating more and more wetness until her pussy was slick with need. His hand slid back, two fingers pressing into her until they were buried to the third knuckle. She was breathing harder as she rocked her hips more until his fingers curled just right and  _ fuck, fuck, fuck  _ he found the right spot, alternately rubbing and pressing against her g-spot. She tugged hard at his hair, grinding shamelessly against his mouth and fingers and knew that the alcohol she’d consumed was only making it easier for him.

“Gods, Robb, fuck, I’m close.” She whined the words out, letting go of his hair with one hand to palm one of her tits, pinching and rubbing her nipple in time with his tongue on her clit.

Then he gave a harder swirl over the sensitive nub, and her body shuddered tensed, pussy contracting around his fingers and coating them with wetness. He stroked her clit gently with his thumb as she rode out the electrical pulses of her high before easing his fingers out of her.

“You want another, baby?” His voice was low and rough as he looked at her with dark eyes.

“No, I want you. I want you inside me.” She let her thigh slide off his shoulder before he stood up, and tugged him insistently towards the bed.

There was muffled laughter as they fell onto it together in a tangle of limbs and both of them pushed his boxer briefs down and off, letting them fall carelessly with the rest of the clothes on the floor. The kisses were slow and lazy, savoring the way each other tasted, and how she could taste herself faintly on his mouth. Her hands wandered over his back and shoulders, mapping out familiar paths as his fingers stroked through her folds. He swallowed the moan she gave as the head of his cock rubbed against her entrance. Letting her legs fall open more, she gave another throaty moan as he pushed into her, sinking halfway before easing out.

The rhythm was as lazy as the kisses they still shared, slow and familiar and building. He sank deeper with each thrust of his hips until he was fully sheathed inside her, her pussy walls bearing down tight around his cock, stretching and gripping him tightly. He kept one hand between them, fingers rubbing and lightly pinching her clit, giving her the pressure that she needed to get off again. Sweat and salt from the water coated their bodies as she rocked her hips up, nipping his lower lip before letting her head fall back. Both of them were breathing hard as she pushed one of her legs higher on his waist, using the leverage to rock up harder against him. Her nails sank into his shoulders, leaving crescent moon marks as she shuddered beneath him again. His rhythm faltered as her pussy spasmed around his cock, the rush of wetness making it easier for him to start fucking her faster, chasing his own release. Wet sounds filled the air of the room as she gave several breathy moans. It only took a couple more thrusts until he was spilling inside of her.

“Seven fucking hells, Margaery.” His voice was breathless as he dropped his face to her neck, hips still rocking slightly into hers.

The warmth of the orgasm left her feeling sated and happy, happier than she had been in a while as her hand stroked over his back. She gave a soft sigh as he pulled out of her, giving herself a few more moments of recovery before patting his side to get him to move. Padding into the bathroom, she washed up before heading back out to the bed and flopping face down into the pillows. She could hear Robb heading into the bathroom to clean up as well, and waited impatiently for him to return before snuggling into him. 

“I love you.” She murmured the words into his shoulder, savoring the way his arms felt around her.

“Love you too, Marg.” His voice was muffled by her hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaery woke in a tangle of her own hair and Robb’s arms locked around her body. She tried her best not to wake him up and still get out of the bed, but when his arms tightened around her, she sighed, and gave his shoulder a shove.

“Sleeping, ‘s too early, baby.” His voice was sleepy and rough.

“I want coffee, so either let go, or come with me.” She couldn’t hold back a quiet laugh.

He gave a heavy sigh but let go of her and rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. She grinned a bit, grabbing a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts to tug on, eyeing him appreciatively when he only pulled on his sweatpants from the night before. It felt so damn natural to slide her hand in his as they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Margaery set up the coffee pot while Robb rummaged through the refrigerator.

“Bet we’re the first ones up.” He chuckled quietly, since the house was so damn quiet.

“We were the first ones to come inside. But your sister and Gendry are out on the beach.” She nodded out the little window.

Turning to grab a couple coffee mugs, she poured them each a cup as soon as there was enough in the pot, then leaned against him as they watched the sunrise over the ocean. His arm wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

“Robb. Look.” Her voice went quiet when she realized that Gendry was suddenly kneeling in front of Arya.

As soon as she saw him hold up a ring box, the shock on Arya’s face, she knew exactly what was going on, and her hand tightened on the handle of the coffee mug she held.

“Is he proposing? Well, what do you know? It’s about damn time for them. They’ve only been chasing each other since they were kids.” Robb sounded absolutely thrilled as he watched the couple on the beach.

  
  


The scene in front of her played out like a knife twisting in her chest. Watching the happiness on Arya’s face, the nerves and joy on Gendry’s face, and the sparkle of the diamond in the early morning light, Margaery felt the black roots of envy twisting deep in her stomach. Setting her coffee cup down since the coffee suddenly tasted like ashes in her mouth, she carefully pulled Robb’s arm off of her waist.

“What’s wrong, love?” There was a note of concern to his voice.

“Nothing.” The single word was short, and she realized she was on the verge of crying.

Her back stiffened as she turned and headed up the stairs to their room. Rubbing her hands over her face, she took a deep breath as she pulled their luggage out from the closet where she’d stored it after unpacking. Shaking out the clothes scattered around the room, she carefully began packing them for the trip back home. She could hear voices downstairs, people congratulating Arya and Gendry as they arrived back at the house, and she could only imagine what was being said about her not being down there.

But she couldn’t, she just couldn’t stand there and be happy for them when Arya was getting everything that she wanted. Arya, of all of Robb’s siblings, who had always been so vocal about not wanting to ever get married, about not wanting to be a wife, or any of that, was downstairs with a diamond engagement ring on her finger, and a fiance who looked at her like the sun rose and set on her. And here she was, stuck with a man she was so completely in love with who was looking at cottages and flirting with secretaries and hiding things from her. Gods, she was pathetic.

“Marg, why are you hiding up here, love? Come on, we have celebrating to do. I’ll help you pack later.” Robb was leaning in the doorway watching her.

“I’m not really in a celebratory mood right now. I just want to be alone, please.” Her voice was as stiff as her spine as she kept folding clothes and putting them in the suitcases.

“What is with you lately? You’ve been so damned moody lately. I thought you were over it with last night and everything, but apparently not.” There was an edge of anger to his voice.

“Maybe you’re just blind and oblivious. Because I’m not. Not anymore.” 

“What the seven bloody hells are you talking about, Margaery? I told you there’s nothing between me and Talisa. I’m sorry if you’re jealous, but you’re the one I come home to every single bloody night.”

“Oh, yes, that’s exactly what every woman wants to hear, Robb. You sound so damned thrilled to be coming home to me each night.” 

Margaery twisted the shirt in her hands before throwing it into his suitcase. She could almost feel the chasm between them as they stood on opposite sides of the room and couldn’t help but wonder if they were ever going to be able to bridge this.

“Maybe if you weren’t going so damn hot and cold on me…”

“What? You wouldn’t cheat? Or be looking for a fucking cottage to put your little slut in? Go ahead, Robb. Tell me how she understands you. She doesn’t care about the secrets you hide. She just wants to be with you, and make you happy.”

There was pure venom dripping from Margaery’s voice as she turned to look at him, not bothering to hide the hurt and anger in her eyes. Robb’s mouth fell open as he stared at her, clearly caught off guard by the accusations.

“I’m not bloody cheating on you, for the love of the Gods, Margaery! Why are you so determined to think that I am?”

“Because the signs are all there! I’m not stupid, I’m not someone to just not be able to put two and two together and get fucking four!”

“Are we seriously doing this right now? At my sister and best friend’s bachelor party? Are you fucking serious?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is it inconvenient for you? You wanted me to wait until we were home before I said something? Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can’t do this anymore, Robb.”

“Marg… what are you saying?”

“I… I can’t. I just can’t.” 

Margaery could barely see through the tears forming in her eyes as she hastily shoved her things in her suitcase, and pushed past Robb to head down the stairs. She froze for a moment when she realized everyone was standing there, watching her, and knew that they all had to have heard the fight. The sad looks on their faces only broke her heart more, and she took a small step back when Sansa held her hand out to her, opening her mouth to speak.

“Margaery!” Robb hurried down the stairs after her. “Don’t leave, okay? Let’s talk about this, you and me, please.”

The tears spilled over as she turned to look at him, shaking her head sadly. “I can’t. I need to go. Please, don’t try and stop me. I need to.”

His hands fell to his sides, a defeated look on his face as she grabbed her suitcase again. Her eyes met Sansa’s for a split second, and she shook her head at her best friend before hurrying out of the house.

It was surprisingly easy to change her flight to one going to Highgarden, and as she flew towards her childhood home, she could feel the despair and heartbreak taking over until she couldn’t keep the sobs inside any longer, and curled into herself against the window of the plane, letting the tears run down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery has fled to Highgarden following the fight with Robb at Sansa and Theon's party. Now, re-thinking the most important relationship of her life, what will she decide to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for continuing this journey, and it's nearly over! This is the final full chapter of Speechless, but an epilogue will be posted at the same time. A huge thank you to my best friend and beta treaddelicately for helping me through this process and being a one-woman cheerleading squad for me. Another big thank you to tinytendril for listening to me rant and vent, and for giving me her thoughts as well.  
> This journey has been so much fun, and I can't wait to see what happens next!

The sun was shining brightly over the main courtyard of Margaery’s family home in Highgarden, but she could only lean her head against the window, watching the movement outside without really seeing it. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even hear the approaching footsteps.

“Margaery. It’s been two days. I’ve been lenient, giving you time to yourself, but now we need to talk.” Olenna appeared in the doorway, eyeing her granddaughter carefully.

“I don’t want to talk, Grandmother. I just want to be alone, and figure out what I’m going to do.” She just barely lifted her head from the window.

“What you’re going to do is tell me what happened and why you came here when you were supposed to be going home. Sansa is getting married in a week, and you are going to be at her side, where you promised to be.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Margaery’s voice broke at the thought of not keeping her promise to her best friend. “I can’t face him, I just can’t yet.”

“I’m going to assume you’re talking about Robb, as he’s done nothing but blow Loras’s phone up checking on you. He sounded quite distraught the last time, wanting to know if you were going to come home.” Olenna moved to sit in the chair across from the bed.

“I said that I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s too bad, then. Because I do. I want to know what happened to make you come running here, to hide yourself away for two days, Margaery. This isn’t like you. You don’t run from your problems. You’re a Tyrell. You fix things to suit you.”

Margaery stayed silent for a moment before sliding off of the window seat she was perched on and moving over to her bed. She fingered the ornate bed cover for a moment before laying down across the bed, her face in her hands. Taking a couple deep breaths, she finally sat up on the bed.

“Gendry proposed to Arya. At the bachelorette party. Well, the next morning, but still.” Her voice was sad, gaze dropping down to her knees. “Robb is perfectly content to never ask me to marry him, and I also think he’s cheating on me.”

“Nonsense! I will no sooner believe that Robb is cheating on you than I will that pigs can fly. What in the name of the Seven makes you think that?”

“Because he’s been hiding things, working later. He’s been looking at these cottages, and every time I look at the screen, he closes it. He’s locking drawers in the house, putting passwords on computers. And they hired this… this tart to work in his office, and she was there, sitting on his desk when I went to surprise him with dinner. He was laughing, and talking, and I could see the cottages on his computer screen. When he realized I was there, he shut it down. I just… I can’t anymore, Grandmother. I love him, but I don’t think he sees himself with me the way I do.”

“Have you told Robb you want to get married? Mentioned it at all? Or how uncomfortable his hiding things is for you? Because if you haven’t, the blame is on you as well, girl. You can’t expect him to be a mind reader.”

“We’ve been together for four years!” Her voice was exasperated. “I shouldn’t have to tell him that I want to get married. We’ve bought a house together, we’ve talked about children. He should know that I want to be married.”

“Margaery, my girl, I’m going to let you in on a secret I thought you were well aware of. Men need to be led. They’re usually content and happy with how things are, and to make changes, well sometimes you just have to give them a swift kick in the ass.” Olenna had a faintly amused tone to her voice.

“I just don’t know if I still have it in me. It hurts, knowing he thinks that I’m happy with how things are, with the secrets he’s been keeping. If he’s sleeping with that office tramp… I may have to bury them both in the gardens.”

“If Robb is cheating on you, then I’ll help you dig the graves. But that is the last thing that I’ll believe. He’s much like his father, honorable to a fault. Cheating isn’t part of who he is. Now, I’ll give you one more day to mope and wallow in your self-pity, then you’re going home.”

“I… You’re kicking me out? Really, Grandmother?” Margaery stared at her for a long moment. “I supposed I should get back to work… Perhaps talk to Sansa as well.”

“Whatever you choose to do. But just remember, you’re leaving in the morning.”

Olenna got to her feet and walked out of the room, leaving Margaery to fall back on the bed. She still felt completely lost, even with her grandmother’s reassurances. Picking up her cell phone, she finally turned it back on, not surprised at the sheer amount of missed calls and voicemails, since her grandmother had mentioned Robb calling Loras constantly. Hesitating a moment, she pulled up her text messages with Sansa and sent her one to let her know that she’d be coming back tomorrow, and would get with her then to talk.

Her thumb hovered over Robb’s name in her phone, debating calling him, just to hear his voice, but wasn’t sure if he would even want to hear from her after the way she had run out from the beach house. Sighing quietly, she set the phone down on the nightstand, curling up on the bed intending to try and take a nap to clear her mind.

“Margaery.” Robb’s voice was rough when it hit her ears.

Shooting straight up in the bed, she stared in near disbelief at the doorway, where Robb was standing and staring at her. Moving slowly, she slid out of the bed, moving towards him as he walked towards her, both of them stopping with an awkward few inches between them.

“You’ve not shaved.” Her voice was quiet, unable to resist reaching up to rest her palm on his cheek.

He wasn’t always clean shaven, but she knew he had been planning on shaving when they got home, since he looked more professional for work. But clearly by the growth on his face, he hadn’t picked up his razor since before they went to Dorne.

“I didn’t feel like it. Haven’t been to work either. I’ve been waiting at home, hoping you were going to walk through the door.” His voice was low as he watched her. “I decided to come after you instead.”

His hand moved up to press overtop hers even as he leaned into her touch. She couldn’t resist stroking her fingers over his cheek, keeping her gaze locked on his. It hit her as she looked up at him that the missing piece in her heard from the last two days was right in front of her.

“You know I didn’t cheat on you, right? I could never. I’ve never even thought about that, Margaery, I swear it, to the old gods and the new.” His voice was insistent as he curled his hand around her wrist, not taking his gaze from hers.

“I know. I know. I just… The secrets, the hiding things, Robb. I can’t accept that. You were locking drawers in the house and we’ve never done that before. The password on your laptop? We’ve been together for four years, and the fact that you started hiding things, and then that new secretary… Everything just added up in my mind.” She couldn’t hide the hurt that sprung up in her eyes.

“Oh, love. I’m sorry. It’s just- I can’t talk about that project. It’s special and it’s private, and I have to be careful with it. I should have told you beforehand. And as for Talisa, sweetheart, she’s not even my type.” 

“Oh?” There was an almost playful tone to her voice.

“No, you see, I prefer sassy, smart, and very driven women. Especially those that have the guts to start their own company instead of working for someone else.”

Robb ducked his head down to press his forehead to hers. She reached up with her other hand to curl it around the back of his neck as his arms wrapped tight around her, pulling her close to him. It settled in her chest, knowing that this was exactly where she belonged, tucked in Robb’s arms. Dropping her head down to his chest, she breathed in his familiar scent, closing her eyes for a moment when his chest rested on the top of her head.

“Let’s go home, love. It hasn’t felt like home with you not there. Grey Wind misses you something fierce too. Besides, if you don’t come home, I’m going to be forced to try and keep all those plants alive, and we both know that I’d fail abysmally at that.” His voice was quiet as he murmured into her hair.

“Home sounds wonderful. Perhaps we could just take tonight, just the two of us, and tell the others I’m home tomorrow? I was already making plans with Sansa anyway.”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful. I want time with just you. I think we need it anyway. And once Sansa’s wedding is over, maybe a long weekend that’s just the two of us, somewhere quiet and we can just enjoy each other.”

“I’d love that, Robb.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaery actually felt like she’d gotten enough sleep for the first time since Dorne as she set out for Sansa and Theon’s house in the morning. She’d slept restlessly at best while at Highgarden, and now that she was home, she’d slept so peacefully in Robb’s arms, she was almost sad when morning came and he left for work. She’d closed her own shop for the week to help with the wedding preparations, and to prepare the bouquets and flowers for Sansa’s wedding, which gave her this time with her best friend to finalize everything. Letting herself into the house out of habit, she stepped out of her shoes and glanced around before heading into the kitchen.

“Sansa?” She called out, frowning a bit when she found the room empty.

“I’m here, sorry. I was in the bathroom.” Sansa hurried into the kitchen with an almost sheepish look on her face, wiping her mouth as she moved to set the kettle on the stove after filling it with water.

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

There was a frown of concern on Margaery’s face as she watched her friend, tilting her head curiously at the almost guilty look on Sansa’s face.

“I’m pregnant. Oh, Gods, Theon was right, I can’t keep it a secret. Don’t tell anyone, Marg, please.” She grabbed Margaery’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “We were going to wait until after the wedding to start trying, but then.. I took the test the day we came home from Dorne, and oh, Gods, you’re not mad are you?”

“Why in the name of the Seven would I be mad? Sansa, that’s wonderful!” Margaery pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

She was genuinely relieved and almost amazed at herself when she didn’t feel a twinge of jealousy that Sansa was pregnant, and knew that it was because she had realized she didn’t care how her relationship progressed with Robb as long as they were together. It was like her doubts about their relationship had melted away when he had come after her to Highgarden, and how at peace she felt being back with him.

“Oh, I’m going to be an aunt. You’re going to be so adorable pregnant, Sansa.” She couldn’t resist pressing her hand to her friend’s stomach. “The nursery we’re going to create for this little one.”

“One thing at a time.” Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m focused on getting through the wedding, and then we can shift to baby mode. I’m.. I’m assuming you and Robb worked things out?”

“Gods, Sansa, I am so sorry about the fight, and right at the end of the party weekend. Everything just boiled over, but yes, we’ve worked it out. He came after me to Highgarden.”

“He left Grey Wind with us. I told him that he needed to bring you home where you belonged. He loves you, Margaery. Only you.”

“I know that now.” Margaery bit down on her lip, nudging Sansa back and moving to take the kettle off the stove when it began whistling. “I was letting myself be so caught up in what everyone else was doing, I let myself forget the important things. Robb is who I want to be with, no matter if we never get married.”

“You know he’ll propose eventually. Mother will hit him over the head if he drags his feet much longer. You two have been together ages.”

“I know we have. But.. I love him. And that’s not going to change. I realized that, Sansa. There’s no one that I can see myself with besides him.”

“I’m glad. I was so worried about you two.” Sansa took the cup of tea that Margaery held out. “So, let's figure out what else needs to be done before my wedding.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marg, are you ready? I need to make a stop on the way to dinner.” Robb called up from the bottom of the stairs.

“Rush, rush. We’ve got plenty of time, love. Calm down.” Margaery had an amused tone to her voice as she made her way down the stairs, adjusting the blue cocktail dress she’d picked for Sansa and Theon’s wedding rehearsal and dinner. 

She knew the off-the-shoulder dress was flattering to her figure, but it still did wonders for her self-esteem the way that Robb was speechless, staring up at her as she made her way down. Her smile only grew as she reached him and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pulling herself up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“You look incredible, Margaery. Absolutely stunning.” He leaned down to steal another kiss. “Are you ready? I need to make one quick stop first.”

“Of course, love.” She slipped her arm through his, letting him lead her out to the car, and slid in when he opened the door.

Settling back comfortably, she smiled more when he reached over to take her hand, and laced their fingers together to give his hand a squeeze. Raising an eyebrow when he turned onto a street just outside of town, the look on her face grew more confused when she recognized one of the cottages he had been looking at and trying to hide.

“Robb…” Her voice was quiet when he pulled into the driveway, her gaze moving from the cottage to him.

“Why don’t you come in with me, love?” He simply gave her a grin, and climbed out to come around and open her door for her.

Taking her hand again, he led her up to the front steps, and Margaery froze when she saw the small sign next to the front door.

_ ‘The Golden Rose Florist. Margaery Tyrell’ _

“Robb, what is this?” Her eyes widened a bit when he unlocked the door and led her inside.

The front room was made up with tables and display shelves, with two glass-front coolers behind a beautiful wood counter with a small cash register on it. Her hand tightened convulsively around his when she saw the intricate roses and other flowers worked into the wood of the desk. 

“There’s a larger cooler in the room to the left, with built-in shelves to hold your buckets with fresh cut flowers. It should be much bigger than the one you’ve been using.” Robb’s voice was quiet as he watched her closely.

“You bought this for me? A new shop, bigger, and better, and, Gods, Robb, it’s beautiful, I don’t know what to say.” She couldn’t stop the tears filling her eyes.

“There’s another room I want to show you yet.”

He kept a firm grip on her hand as he led her into the room off to the right, with a small plaque next to the door with the single word  _ Consultations _ inscribed on it. Lighting up at the idea of a room to hold her consultations in, she quickly stepped through the doorway only to freeze.

The table in the room was beautiful, with a gorgeous gray and white table cloth, with flowers in vases on it. Rose petals were scattered over the table top between the vases and lit candles, with a small black jewelry box sitting on the center of the table. Her breath caught in her throat as she took a small step forward, then turned to face her boyfriend again.

“Robb. What is this?” Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“You know you mean everything to me, Margaery. You’re my world, love. And I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love you, more than anything. And I’m hoping that you want the same things. And that you’ll say you’ll marry me.” Robb brought both of her hands up to his chest, his gaze focused on her face. 

“Robb, I’ve wanted to marry you for ages. All you had to do was ask. Of course, of course, my answer is yes.” The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, even as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into him.

“I told you she’d still say yes, even though he was being an ass.” Arya’s voice rang out from the doorway.

Margaery jolted back from Robb, her mouth falling open when she realized that their families were crowded in the doorway, all of them looking as happy as she felt. Looking down when Robb picked her hand up, she gasped as he slid the ring onto her finger, unable to resist lifting her hand to study the floral design.

“I hope you like it. I thought it suited you.” His voice was low.

“I love it. It’s so perfect, Robb. I love you.” She couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss him, to the cheers of their family.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Theon get married, and Robb and Margaery share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! If you haven't read Chapter 5, go back now. This is the epilogue, published at the same time as the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy the happy fluff

Everything had come together perfectly. Watching her best friend say her vows on the cliff face overlooking the ocean had been as beautiful as they had envisioned when Margaery first started helping Sansa plan her wedding. And though her attention was supposed to be on the couple, she had kept her gaze mostly on Robb, standing at Theon’s side. He had seemed unable to take his gaze off of her as well, and she caught herself mouthing the vows to him, as he did the same, the weight of the new engagement ring on her finger. 

After dinner was served, and Sansa and Theon had their first dance as a married couple, Margaery found herself in Robb’s arms, swaying gently to the music playing. She had long since lost her heels once the reception moved to the beach, which gave her the perfect height to just rest her head against his chest, her hand pressed to his shoulder where her ring glittered in the lights strung overhead.

“You look beautiful, you know.” He murmured the words in her hair. “My gorgeous, incredible fiancee.”

“Mm, I would say that you need to only tell the bride she’s beautiful on her wedding day, but I’ll allow this.” Her voice was teasing as she tipped her head up to kiss him gently.

“I’m going to assume you’re already planning our wedding?” His hand moved over her back gently.

“Of course. I was thinking outdoors, but more… fairytale. Lots of lanterns, little woodland flowers. Grey Wind as our ring bearer?”

“You’ve already got this thought out. Why am I not surprised?”

Margaery only laughed, dropping her head back down to Robb’s shoulder, sighing happily as she slid her hand up his back, curling it over his shoulder and leaning into him. Looking around the pavilion only made her happier as their friends and family celebrated, and when she looked up at him again, she wasn’t surprised to find him watching her. Leaning up for another kiss, she brushed her hand over his jaw.

“I love you, Robb.”

“And I love you, Margaery. More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for going on this journey with me! Feel free to check in with me on tumblr as yourtoxic-valentine. Until the next time!


End file.
